The present invention relates to motorcycles or like devices. More particularly it relates to an auxiliary therefor, and still more particularly the invention relates to novel foot-rest devices for the passenger of a motorcycle or like device.
As to such a device, the invention relates to and achieves a novel foot-rest having a duality of optional conditions, i.e., an operative or extended position providing a foot-rest for the passenger, and a retracted or collapsed position for avoiding a dangerously protruding component when the motorcycle is being used without a passenger behind the driver.